It's All Cold
by l3rutal
Summary: AU: "You see, Edward," she began quietly, knowing that our end was near. "No matter how this would have ended, the outcome would have stayed the same. The vampires, the war, the deaths; it's all cold. All of it... including us." E/B
1. Homecoming

**Summary: **Edward is trapped in the web of elaborate lies he has spun for himself. Bella is attracted to two enemy vampires and is haunted by a third. Amidst a vampire war, will this controversial couple last or just die like the rest of them?  
**  
Alternate Universe!**  
Demetri/Tanya; Tanya/Edward; Edward/Bella; Bella/Jacob (eventual canon pairings for the other Cullens)

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all of its characters. I just enjoy butchering perfectly good books into my own twisted plot lines ;D

**Rated T **for sexual themes and _a lot _of swearing. No lemons.

* * *

**1.**

_**(Edward's Point of View)**_

"You are fucking ridiculous, you know that?" Laurent hissed, as I deliberately ignored him.

"Carlisle sent us here for a reason," he began his lecture, "and it wasn't for getting detentions, and wasting time Masen."

I continued to walk at a slow human pace towards room 404, mentally preparing myself for the final part of Laurent's speech. Surprisingly, He decided to spare me the guilt trip today.

"_I'll be in the car_," was his final thought as he stalked out of the building.

I tapped my foot impatiently, as I willed time to move faster. Halfway through my detention, Ms. Madison decided to finally show up.

"Hmm," she started, "When they told me I had to babysit a Cullen, I expected Laurent. No offense, but I never saw you as the badass type."

"_More like the sexy nerd type,"_ she thought to herself.

"I find your language a bit inappropriate," I retorted lamely. Ms. Madison was our young, exceptionally beautiful World History teacher, who felt she ruled the building.

"Don't worry Ed, you're sexy as hell," she winked.

I rolled my eyes and she playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

"So Eddie, what are you in for?" she asked in a mock serious tone. "Did you hand in your homework earlier than legally allowed?"

"I corrected Mrs. Humphrey," I sighed. Humphrey was such an arrogant human that a simple correction translated as rudeness in her book.

"Yeah well, Humphrey's a bitch," Ms. Madison said comfortingly.

I snorted. "I could say the same about you Danielle, with the way you've been sleeping around."

"Hey Cullen, if you keep dirty talking like that Tyson will be claiming your spot as nerd of the school," she retorted. "_Not that I would kick you out of my bed._"

I glanced at my watch, and was surprised to find that it was 4:40; ten minutes past the end of my sentence.

"Laurent is going to have my head," I muttered, grabbing my bag.

"Let me walk with, so I could explain to him the situation," she offered helpfully. "_If he owes me, it __will be a lot easier getting into his pants."_

* * *

We chatted animatedly as I walked towards Laurent's prized Mustang. I knew Laurent would spare me if I had a human friend with me.

"_I wish I taught Eddie's brother, I'd give anything for a private tutoring session._"

When we finally reached the car, Danielle went straight to business; flashing Laurent some cleavage.

"Lauren--" she dropped dead before completing her sentence. I had never seen Laurent use his power before, but I realized now what a deadly weapon Carlisle had acquired. "If looks could kill" perfectly described his special ability. All he had to do was look at his victim while wanting them to die and they would drop dead.

Before I could stop him, Laurent was on top of Ms. Madison, sucking her dry in seconds. I could only try and keep myself in line as I watched Laurent devour the innocent woman. The moment he finished, he stared at his hands in shock, as if he had snapped out of a trance.

"La tua cantante . . ." he murmured, still slightly dazed.

"Carlisle will have your fucking head," I said coldly. After all those damn speeches, he deserved it.

"I couldn't control myself," he said earnestly while still clutching Ms. Madison's lifeless body.

"Get rid of the corpse. No doubt that Brandon chick has already snitched on you, so I'll calm Carlisle while you dispose of Danielle," I said in a detached tone. That psychic Mary Alice Brandon was Carlisle's newest acquisition, and I knew for a fact that he used her to spy on us.

Laurent ran with Ms. Madison in his arms; planning on throwing her body into the Pacific.

I sighed as I climbed into the Mustang. Five missed calls from "Big C". I grabbed Laurent's Blackberry Storm and called "Big C."

"Nice of you to call."

"Carlisle, I assure you that there were no witnesses. Laurent has already disposed of the corpse and we will be gone by dawn," I said.

"I don't care if you were spotted or not, it bothers me that you allowed Laurent to lose control like that. I expected more of you Masen."

"I'm sorry."

"Well sorry won't bring her back. Speaking of coming back, you and Laurent are to come back to Forks."

"Alright."

He hung up. I fumed as I drove away from the school campus for the last time. I loved British Columbia, and now I had to go back to damn Forks?! Not only that, but it was _my_fault that Danielle is dead?! Seriously, who did that Carlisle think he was shitting?

* * *

I drove to my only sanctuary; a small cliff overlooking the Pacific Ocean. I sat beneath Canada's stormy skies, enjoying the feel of the pelting rain against my flesh. I thought back to the town I would be living in shortly. I detested Forks. Or rather, I detested the memories the place held.

I felt my wet hair stick to the back of my neck as I recalled the memories that filled my mind whenever someone mentioned Forks. Her big, innocent brown eyes. They followed me; thirty years later.

"_Why Edward?_" my memory of her inquired. "_You lied_," she continued. "_You said you loved me, __when all you wanted was my blood._"

"I was a monster then," I whispered fervently to myself. "I've changed! I swear I have!" I yelled to the same ocean that hid her corpse. "At least you will no longer be alone," I muttered sadly; thinking back to Ms. Madison's death. With one final look at my victim's resting place, I fled toward Laurent's car. When would Victoria's ghost leave me alone?

* * *

After a flight spent mostly on discouraging hopeful flight attendants, Laurent and I arrived. Forks, also known as Headquarters Of The Freak Vampires was most definitely my least favorite place on the planet. Naturally, Carlisle thought this place was a perfect gathering place for all of his "missionaries".

Not only were the ten of us degraded by our brethren because of our strange diets, we were scorned for our abnormal vampire powers. No other coven, apart from the Volturi, stayed in one place for more than a short while. The only vampires I had met in Carlisle's Coven were Emmett and Alice. Emmett was a bear of a vampire with lie detecting abilities. I believed that Carlisle forced him into his coven more for Emmett's super strength than lie detecting abilities. But hey! The more the merrier right?

Alice, on the other hand, was a pixie-like vampire. Short and devious. I had gone to high school with her in Alaska to find humans with potential. Apart from her psychic powers she had no redeeming qualities. She was annoying and had an arrogance that challenged my own.

"Masen!" Em hollered. I was glad that in Forks I would be known as Edward Masen rather than Edward Cullen. The latter repulsed me, causing venom to pool in my mouth. Cullen. How I wish to tear his throat out.

"McCarthy! Long time no see, mate!" I replied. Emmett slapped my high five as he formally introduced himself to Laurent. Laurent had told me that he was only familiar with Brandon and the Denali sisters, so Emmett's size must have intimidated him.

"Nice to meet you as well," Laurent said politely. Emmett snorted loudly and slapped Laurent on the back.

"You don't have lie man! Just admit that I totally scared you," Emmett joked.

'_Damn lie detector,'_ Laurent thought. Someone obviously didn't like McCarthy.

"So Em, care to show me where I'll be spending the rest of my sentence?" I tried to keep my tone light, but even Laurent had noticed my melancholy tone.

"Umm, about that . . ."

"We're sleeping with females?!" I asked dryly.

"Dude, I tried to get Tanya and Irina to bunk together, but they're having some sort of fight."

Laurent leaned in closer to me. "Do you mind if I sleep with Irina?" he asked low enough just for me to hear. His mind filled with some of the "good times" he and Irina shared.

"Sure," I replied; darting towards my room to get away from Laurent and his wet dreams. I'd rather read a mind of a succubus like one of the Denalis. Their history with human men was well known among even the traditional vampires. I suppose that's how Carlisle got to them so quickly. Apparently Carlisle reformed the Denali Sisters. I highly doubted it, but I didn't care enough to inquire about my new roommate.

I slammed the door behind me and was surprised to find an attractive female sitting on a king sized bed. The only bed in the room. I prepared myself for sleeping on the floor, as I had with Brandon. Well, pretended to sleep. I cringed from just thinking of my alone time with Brandon in Alaska. Not pleasant. I hoped that if Tanya was seeing one of the other men here, that she would have the courtesy of having sex outside of this room.

"Hello. I'm Tanya Denali. You're Edward Masen." Her tone was flat. She obviously wanted to room with me as much as I wanted to room with her. As in, not at all.

Her strawberry blond hair was cut short, with bangs that only added to her beauty. Her hair was stick straight, and like all vampires, she was stunningly beautiful. If I had been looking for a mate, I would have definitely taken her into consideration.

Her thoughts mirrored my own. She was uninterested in me, but still felt wary about sharing a bed. I had a feeling that with Tanya as a friend, Forks may not be that bad after all.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's the first chapter! I'm very excited about this new story! Tell me what you thought about the first chapter *please*

Thanks for reading!

~Sharon


	2. Not So Predictable

**Author's Note: **Thanks to anyone who read or reviewed! It really motivated me to keep writing. This chapter is for you guys ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all of its characters. I just enjoy butchering perfectly good books into my own twisted plot lines ;D

* * *

**2.**

_**(Bella's Point of View)**_

Fucking migraine.

My whole life was one big fucking migraine. Last night had been an average Saturday night. Anyone who was a somebody was at Newton's house party thanks to his parents' business trip. And, as I did at all of the Saturday night parties, I got completely wasted. So wasted, that Jacob, as usual, had to take me home. Now it was just another average Sunday. Waking up completely naked in Jacob's empty bed while all I could concentrate on was my fucking hangover.

I stumbled out of bed and snatched a pair of Jacob's boxers. After ten minutes of trying to get my legs through the right holes, I was finally dressed. Well, half dressed. This was a big deal considering how this hangover was definitely not helping my balance problems. After finding a T-shirt of Jacob's, I walked down the hall towards the kitchen. I cringed at my every footstep, because-- _fuck!_ Even with the carpeted floor every small noise was echoing painfully in my head.

By the time I arrived at the kitchen I vowed to never get drunk again. Of course, I knew I would be just as wasted next week, if not more. Getting wasted was the only thing that made me forget because _his_ face was fucking everywhere, smirking at my worthlessness.

"Good morning beautiful," Jake sang, while handing me a bowl of soggy Cheerios.

His hand brushed mine momentarily, causing me to stiffen. That was another reason why I preferred being wasted. I didn't have to flinch every time my friend with benefits, Jacob, touched me. I couldn't blame him for being the monster he is, because it simply wasn't fair. Instead I decided to overdose on the tequila and hope I remember nothing of him in the morning. The hangover was nothing compared to being sober.

"How was I?" I asked casually. I couldn't remember a thing from last night and I was curious. I finished munching on my Cheerios before he answered.

"Incredible of course," he replied. I rolled my eyes. Yet another constant in my oh so predictable life. Jake telling how great I was in bed.

"Once you're ready, I wouldn't mind experiencing some sober sex," he murmured in my ear. Damn inhuman speed. One second he was sitting across from me and the next he was whispering in my ear.

"Stop showing off," I retorted. I tried to ignore the goosebumps that were spreading across my arms from Jake's "almost-contact" with my skin. _Stupid, motherfucking bloodsucker that messed up my life._

"So what's on the agenda today?" Jake asked playfully.

"I have to write an essay that relates George Orwell's Animal Farm to modern politics."

Jake's face fell the moment those words left my mouth. "Well, I guess I'll go out to _eat_ then."

I shrugged with failed nonchalance, knowing very well what Jacob would be dining on today.

* * *

When I got back home, I was still wearing Jake's clothes. Not that it really mattered. It wasn't like Charlie was around or anything. He hated the fact that Jacob and I were having sex, while he was doing far worse things behind closed doors. Well, one closed door: Renee's.

I didn't know who Charlie thought he was shitting, because I knew exactly what was going on between him and Renee. While Phil would travel for baseball training, Renee would meet up with Charlie and sleep together behind Phil's back. I felt bad for Phil; he didn't deserve my parents' bull shit.

I can't have sex with my friend, but my dad can sleep with his ex? Rich Charlie.

Fucking hypocrite.

I grabbed my iPhone and checked for missed calls.

**Jessica Stanley **Missed Call (5)

Great, Jessica called. Jessica was the last person on Earth I wanted to talk to. She was a bigger bitch than I was, and that was definitely saying something.

I reluctantly called my "best friend."

"OH MY GOD BELLA! GUESS WHAT! I HAVE THE BIGGEST NEWS EVER!!"

"What is it Jessica?" I asked in a bored monotone.

"WE'VE GOT TWO NEW KIDS STARTING SCHOOL WITH US TOMORROW! AND THEY'RE OF THE MALE PERSUASION!"

I rolled my eyes at Jessica's enthusiasm. I suppose that when you've already fucked every guy in the building, two new dicks is something incredible.

"Jessica I--" Before I could finish my sentence, my phone vibrated again, letting me know that I got a text. I hung up on Jessica without bothering to tell her goodbye. It didn't matter, she'd forgive me.

The text was from Jacob. It read, "Im comn ovr."

I stared at my phone blankly. Since when does Jacob decide to randomly show up at my house? The answer was quite obvious.

Vampires.

It was always those fucking gold eyes that messed up the organized flow of my life. Goddamn it, I really didn't need anymore mythical worries.

A few minutes later, Jacob entered. As usual, he was shirtless. It was times like this that I wished that the memory of _him_ would leave me alone. I wanted to be able to touch Jake while being completely sober.

"Two males have joined the golden eyed coven," Jacob said darkly. Before I could reply, he threw a newspaper at me. I glanced quickly at the title:

**MASSACRE IN PHILADELPHIA**

"A vampire attack?" I asked.

"No. A fucking massacre. Every male in Philadelphia was sucked dry."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Every male? Impossible." I waited for him to laugh, and tell me this was another one of his sick minded jokes. He didn't even crack a smile.

"It was done by a female. She was in a sexual relationship with a human, and it ended badly. She decided that if she couldn't be happy, than neither can the humans."

"So she killed all the men in Philly because she lost her sex toy?"

Jacob shrugged. "The massacre isn't the point."

I shot him a confused look.

"The Volturi have almost been exposed by one of their one kind. The have decreed a new law to stop this from ever reoccurring."

I gulped at his tone. This was not going to be good. I wasn't stupid; I knew how similar that situation was to the relationship between Jake and I.

"Vampires can no longer have relationships with humans. Whether its friendship, love or just sex."

"You're leaving me Jake?" I couldn't believe this. Jake saved me from _him_! He was my protector for God sakes! Just because we were of different species we could no longer be friends?

Jacob sighed. "I was never safe enough to be around you to begin with." His silver eyes looked remorseful. "This whole incident has showed me the consequences of our relationship, Bella. I may feed on others of my kind rather than humans but the temptation is still there, albeit not as powerful. I can't lose you, Isabella."

"YOU ARE A FUCKING CANNIBAL! YOU LIVE ON OTHER VAMPIRES' VENOM! YOU HAVEN'T TASTED HUMAN BLOOD FOR YEARS! DON'T FEED ME YOUR BULL SHIT JACOB BLACK!" I roared. Who the hell did he think he was kidding?! His silver eyes were proof of his eating habits. Vampire slayers don't feed on humans.

Jacob frowned. "I'm sorry Bells." He turned to leave. I tried to think of a way to stop him but my mind was still comprehending Jacob's words.

"I can't live without you Jake," I whimpered pathetically.

He left without looking back.


	3. Cover Up

**Author's Note: **Thanks to **wish. upon. a. star. xx** who reviewed both chapters! This chapter is for you ;D Sorry if it's a bit short this time, I couldn't think of any way to make it longer.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all of its characters. I just enjoy butchering perfectly good books into my own twisted plot lines ;D

**

* * *

3.**

_**(Edward's Point of View)**_

After unpacking the few belongings I owned, I grabbed a pair of boxers and darted to the bathroom. I hadn't showered for a couple of days and I felt filthy. As the hot water relaxed my muscles, I thought back to what Laurent had said about Tanya during our flight.

"_Tanya has a rather subtle gift," Laurent began. I shot him a doubtful look. _

"_Since when does Carlisle take vampires of subtle gifts?" My voice dripped with sarcasm. I was in such a foul mood over our return to Forks, that I was taking out my anger on Laurent. _

"_Well, her gift is subtle compared to yours."_

"_She can read minds?" Maybe she could only hear one mind at a time. It would be strange to have someone know what I was thinking._

"_Not really," Laurent said. My curiosity was apparent; he enjoyed keeping me waiting._

"_Tanya doesn't read minds, she. . . knows what you really mean when you speak." He was having a difficult time explaining Tanya's power to me, and I didn't understand what he meant._

"_So she can tell if you're lying? I don't really see why Carlisle would have two people with similar powers." I knew that Carlisle kept Emmett more for his strength rather than his lie detecting skills, but I couldn't see the point in keeping Tanya if Emmett could do both._

"_No, she's not a lie detector. In theory, I suppose she could tell whether or not you're lying, but her power surpasses Emmett's by far." He paused for breath and continued, "If you tell Tanya, 'I don't like you,' while you really mean, 'I want to get in your pants,' she'll hear it." I assumed that last part was from Laurent's past experiences with Tanya._

"_So as long as you don't communicate with her, she won't know what you're thinking?" I asked. _

"_She can't hear what you're thinking really, she can just hear the true meaning behind your words."_

"_So--"_

My flashback was interrupted by the sound of the bedroom window opening. Who the fuck sneaks in through the window? I shut the water off so I could hear the intruder better.

"Tanya," a deep voice murmured. I didn't recognize the voice; it wasn't Emmett nor Laurent.

As I pulled on my boxers, I heard Tanya reply, "We can't keep meeting like this."

My hand froze on the doorknob as I heard muffled kissing sounds. No way in Hell are they having sex on **my** bed!

As I pushed the bathroom door open, (while nearly breaking it in the process) I heard Emmett's loud knocks on the bedroom door. Setting aside the fact that Emmett had the same amount of patience as a five-year-old and would therefore barge in at any moment, the vampire Tanya was kissing was none other than Demetri. One of the highest ranking Volturi officials and universally feared tracker.

What. The. Fuck.

The Volturi were our enemies! They were trying to destroy Carlisle's coven and the only thing stopping them was our powers. Or rather, Aro's obsession with collecting powerful vampires. Why the Hell was Tanya snogging the opposition?!

The pounding on the door increased while Tanya and Demetri lay frozen on the bed. At least they were fully clothed.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Emmett bellowed playfully. I could practically _see_ his ridiculous grin through the door, as he continued to pound mercilessly.

Demetri dashed into the bathroom.

"What th--" I was cut of by Tanya's mouth.

"_Pretend that we're together!"_ she thought loudly. She owed me big time for this.

I roughly grabbed Tanya's face, pressing even closer to my own. She grabbed me angrily by the hair, and I bit her tongue. No way in Hell was I going to pretend to be enjoying this.

"_Two can play at that game," _she thought. Before she could live up to her words, the door flew open.

"_What the fuck!"_ Emmett thought, watching Tanya and I. I pretended to be too distracted to hear him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Emmett yelled, causing Tanya and I to jump.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Tanya retorted angrily.

"I did knock! You were just too busy dry humping Edward to notice!" Emmett was trying to act pissed, but I could tell that he was secretly amused by all of this.

"Speaking of Edward and dry humping. . ." Emmett began, "You don't waste any time Edward!" His shit eating grin was getting on my nerves.

"Get the fuck out. Now." Tanya's tone was downright frightening.

"Fine. BUUUUUT Carlisle's gonna be here at seven," Emmett sang, prancing out of the room.

* * *

The second Emmett left, Demetri came came out of the bathroom.

"Explain." I was angry at Tanya. _Who the fuck did she think she was?! Bringing the Volturi upon us!_

"Edward, we're in love," Tanya mumbled quietly.

I chuckled darkly. "Love? He's just using you for information."

Demetri grabbed my neck and slammed my head against the mirror; the shards noisily fell to the floor.

"You better fucking take that back Masen or I--"

"I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR BY COVERING FOR THE TWO OF YOU! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" After my words sunk through his thick skull, he released me. The anger was still evident on his face.

"Thank you Edward. I'll be back by seven." The two of them escaped through the window, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I replayed the events in my head: The kiss, Emmett, Demetri's anger, and the fact that I had signed myself up to cover for them.

_Which means I have to pretend that Tanya is my mate._ Whatever hope I had that Forks might possibly be better the second time around immediately vanished. _I won't even get laid in this sunless hell hole._

Before I could continue sulking over my pathetic existence the bedroom door opened. The person standing there was the one flaw in Tanya's plan. The one person who already knew everything, and was just here to warn me about how badly Carlisle will screw me over for Tanya's shit. The stupid snitch who brought me back here in the first place.

Mary Alice Brandon.


	4. Lust, Love, or Neither

**A/N:** This is for the fabulous** wish. upon. a. star. xx** who is pretty much my only reader on this site. LOL.

I hope you guys are enjoying Passover/ Easter/ Spring Break & with all this free time on your hands, why don't you review? Please?  
Well, I'm gonna keep writing this whether or not you review, so this is purely out of the goodness of you heart.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all of its characters. I just enjoy butchering perfectly good books into my own twisted plot lines ;D

* * *

**4.**

_**(Bella's Point of View)**_

I missed Jake.

I missed the genuine smile he saved just for me. I missed the ugly red truck that he drove me to school in every morning. I missed his corny jokes – even the endless sexual innuendos.

But most of all, I missed the protection he gave me. Knowing that he was with me stopped me from constantly thinking back to James. Nobody seemed permanent in the life of Bella Swan.

"_The lord giveth and the lord taketh away," _would probably seem like an appropriate thing to to say at the moment, but the lord tended to lean on the "taketh" side when it came to my life. Besides, once I discovered that vampires existed, I realized that god did not. Go ahead and call me an atheist, but if there _was _a god, then why would he create such abominations?

Now, after a sleepless night filled with me jumping at any sudden noise, I was desperately resisting the urge to go crawl back to Jake. To beg, to plead – Hell, I'd even grovel. No matter how much I tried to ignore it, I needed that stupid vampire.

By five in the morning, I decided to give up on sleep and instead took what probably was my longest shower. For a full hour I stood under the steady jet of hot water, scrubbing every inch of my body until my skin was red, and my fingertips resembled prunes. It was during that hour that I made up my mind: Bella Swan depends on no one, human or otherwise.

The whole 'Bella needs no one' plan worked for all of two minutes, but once I was back in my empty bedroom my resolve crumbled.

Fucking cannibalistic Jacob.

Fucking talent-seeking Cullens.

Fucking vampires.

I was beginning to see Charlie's point – I did swear a lot.

* * *

I looked through my closet warily, knowing that if I didn't wear something nice Jessica would hate me. Though I didn't care much for Jessica, I was too drained for some petty school drama.

I decided on jeans and a nondescript shirt. This pair of jeans made me both look and feel great, while the shirt matched my mood perfectly: uncaring.

"_Jessica will live,"_ I thought to myself, throwing the chosen attire onto my bed. My iPhone vibrated on my nightstand, and I knew without checking that it was Jessica. She was the only person that called; Jacob was obsessed with text messaging.

I was about to answer when I heard him: "Bella." His husky voice nearly caused me premature heart failure. My back was still to him as I tried to think through all my conflicting thoughts.

"_Who the Hell does that bastard think he is?!"_

"_He's back! What are you waiting for? Touch him! Make sure he's not a figment of you imagination!"_

"_That leech needs a good kick in the--"_

"Bella," he repeated. "Look at me, please."

I turned to face him. We both knew that I was putty in his hands.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I was afraid of losing you. It's not a legitimate excuse for hurting you, but I figured 'The truth will set you free' shit was better than nothing."

I growled at him. The idiot couldn't even apologize properly, yet I already forgave him.

I was about to tell him that he was a jerk, and that he could burn in Hell for all I care, when I noticed that he was shirtless – an odd yet attractive habit of his. His pallid chest paled in comparison (no pun intended) to his once tan eight-pack, but that didn't stop him from looking good. When I say "looking good," I mean it in the Emporio Armani magazine model form of the word.

He was close enough to touch, which was a problem considering the fact that I was wearing only underwear and a bra.

I took a step closer to him, drawn into his silver eyes like a moth to a blue light.

"Incredible, I'm thinking of bug zappers," Jake scolded himself. I giggled, amused by how we thought alike. Even after his change, we were always on the same wavelength.

Jacob closed the space between us, his hands grabbing my exposed waist. His hands sent my body into a frenzy, while my mind replayed memories of other hands, similar and just as cold, that held me in the same fashion.

No. Now was not the time to think of _him_.

Jacob brought his face closer, his lips brushing mine softly. I gasped loudly, causing Jake to pull away.

"Shit, Bella I--"

I cut him off with my lips. The feel of his cold body against my very warm one was insane. I felt Jacob groan in my mouth, no doubt feeling how we fit perfectly against each other. My every curve fit into him, as if we were to puzzle pieces just itching to be connected. Before my perverted mind could think into this puzzle piece theory in sexual terms, I felt Jacob's cold tongue brush against my closed lips. I opened my mouth for him, enjoying the erotic feeling of his cold tongue in my hot mouth. I wrapped one leg around his waist, eliciting another groan from Jacob. His hands had found my bra strap, and had began to tease me with it when my bedroom door slammed open.

"BELLA! GET U-- Shit! Sorry guys!" Jessica scampered out of the room. Of all the fucking people to interrupt, Jessica-the gossip-Stanley had to do the honors.

I pushed myself off of Jacob while simultaneously grabbing my jeans. As I pulled them on, he just stared, his fingers absentmindedly touching his lips.

"That was. . ." he trailed of.

"Sober." I was surprised that I had managed to touch him without screaming – or being totally wasted for that matter.

My good mood didn't last long. I remembered the two new vampires that would be joining the minuscule population of Forks High, and wished more than ever for a bottle of tequila.

* * *

"See you later!" Jake hollered happily. He was definitely still riding our make-out session high. Jessica turned to look at me while driving her mother's Sedan. He expression clearly said: _Tell me everything_.

"Eyes on the road. I'm not the Police Chief's daughter for nothing," I said sarcastically. I managed to evade all of Jessica's nosy questions in the same manner. She'd ask a question, I'd say something witty, Jessica would fall silent. I thought I would be able to leave the car unscathed, when Jessica threw me a curve ball.

"Do you love him?" she asked me. This time, she seemed sincerely curious, rather than just hunting for a good piece of gossip.

"I mean," she continued, "if I had a hottie like Jake, I would be showing him off as much as I could."

"Well that's the difference between you and me," I said rather cruelly. "You enjoy shoving your good things in others peoples faces, while I prefer to keep everyone happy and unaware."

That last comment of mine must have hit a nerve, because Jessica didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Not that it mattered much, I was still thinking about her last question.

Did I love Jacob Black?


	5. Predictions & Punishments

**A/N: ** Sorry about the lack of updates! My work has been piling up, so It's All Cold was put aside for a bit. But I'm back! I just finished typing this up, and knowing that I've pushed this off for too long, I didn't send it to my beta. Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed. And, for anyone who is wondering . . . Bella and Edward will be meeting next chapter! I'm excited!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all of its characters. I just enjoy butchering perfectly good books into my own twisted plot lines ;D

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_Before I could continue sulking over my pathetic existence the bedroom door opened. The person standing there was the one flaw in Tanya's plan. The one person who already knew everything, and was just here to warn me about how badly Carlisle will screw me over for Tanya's shit. The stupid snitch who brought me back here in the first place._

_Mary Alice Brandon.  


* * *

_

**5.**

_**(Edward's Point of View)**_

After walking in like she owned the place, Brandon sat herself down on my lap.

I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked in a strained-to-be-calm voice. _One word out of line and she'll snitch again. Just play along,_ I reminded myself.

"Well," she said in an annoyingly childish tone. "I know some things that might give Carlisle a heart attack. Could you imagine? That would make me the first person to give a vampire a heart attack . . ."

I groaned. Her mind told me exactly what she wanted me to do. If I cracked and attacked her, she would use it against me while dropping the Tanya/ Demetri bomb on Carlisle. If I didn't react . . . she was undecided.

". . . Would you like to know what I will do with this information?" I snapped back to reality. As soon as she said those words, she began reciting Romeo and Juliet in her head, trying to keep me "in suspense".

I growled in response. How I wished to snap her head off. To just grab her by the tiny neck and –

"I know about Tanya and Demetri, but what I _see _about you makes they're little forbidden romance completely tame . . ."

I stiffened. What the fuck is she talking about? I did nor will do anything to push Carlisle off the edge - especially with those fucking cannibals looking for ways to destroy us.

"What do you see?" I asked her. The irritation was obvious in my tone.

"Well, Tanya will be coming back in thirty seconds so, I'm afraid we'll have to cut this meeting short. Remember who owns you, Edward. Oh! And if you tell Tanya, I'll tell Carlisle!" With those words, Brandon left me to mull over her cryptic words.

_Well whoever owns me sure as Hell isn't me._

* * *

Just as Brandon predicted, Tanya made a grand entrance through the window, looking smug in the annoying I've-just-had-sex kind of way.

"Hey Edward, did I miss anything while I was gone?"

I shrugged, knowing very well that if I said anything, she would know exactly what I meant by those words. All I had to do was say 'no' and she would know exactly what she missed.

How the fuck did I get myself in this situation? Why the Hell did I feel so protective of Tanya?

It wasn't some hormonal crush, because watching her and Demetri did not spark any jealousy. Nor did angrily making out with her make me any hornier than usual. Friendship maybe? But wasn't it a bit too early to feel all buddy-buddy with Tanya?

_No_, another voice disagreed, _You're risking your life for this vampire. If you don't feel anything towards her, then you're fucking suicidal._

I thought over Common Sense's words and decided, _I'm fucking suicidal._

* * *

"Edward, do you own anything relatively sophisticated?!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my inner conflict to find Tanya dressed in a beautiful black dress. It was an inch above the knee and the neckline was relatively modest, but she looked amazing in it.

"Hey _babe_, are you taking me out on a date?" I even gave her a little pop kiss to add to the whole lovey-dovey act. _If I'm pretending to be her mate, I might as well make the most of it._

Tanya snorted. "_Honey_, Carlisle's meeting is in five minutes, and we all have to be dressed accordingly for this occasion."

"No need to look like sex on legs, _darling dearest,_" I teased.

"Laying it thick are we?" she chuckled. She leaned in and gave me another pop kiss, while simultaneously shoving clothes into my chest.

I pulled on whatever she chose for me without giving it a second thought, and at precisely 7 pm, we were all seated around the dining room table, waiting for Carlisle.

* * *

When Carlisle finally arrived, we all rose from our seats, as if he were some fucking god.

After he was seated comfortably, he said "Sit."

And we did. We followed his orders like some fucking slaves. We had no choice, it was either obey or face the consequences. Besides, we all owed him for saving us at some point, so we – or rather, I – had a hate/respect relationship with him.

"Before we get into business, I would like everyone to introduce themselves, and their power. Edward, why don't you begin?" Though it sounded like a request, I knew very well that Carlisle had ordered me to introduce myself.

"My name is Edward Masen. I am a mind reader. I can hear what you are thinking," I said in a disinterested monotone. Instead of snorting at my unnessecary explanation of my powers, everyone just stared at me in horror.

"What did you say your name was?" Carlisle demanded. I cringed, realizing what my mistake was.

I gave Carlisle my famous apologetic smile and said, "I'm so sorry Carlisle! My name is Edward Anthony Masen _Cullen! _" I gave him another look, hoping to get out of my mindless slip up without any punishment.

"Yes, you and Laurent both seem to have a _slip up_ problem. Why don't you share why my best recruiters are back?"

Laurent stood up and said, "It's my fault, Carlisle. The woman's scent was _so appealing_, and I hadn't fed in a while, so I killed her."

"Do you remember why we don't feed on humans Laurent?! We may be in a cease fire now, but the Volturi bastards feed on humans! The same Volturi that killed Carmen and Eleazer! And what do you do? You follow their ways and feed on a human! What the Hell is the matter with you?!" Carlisle was shaking in fury. His anger was nothing compared to mine. _HE IS BLOWING THIS OUT OF FUCKING PORPORTION!_

Before I could regain my composure, I began to defend Laurent. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?! LAURENT WASN'T FOLLOWING 'THEIR WAYS', HE WAS ACTING LIKE A NORMAL VAMPIRE. NORMAL. UNLIKE YOU AND YOU HUMAN AVERSION SHIT!"

Everyone just stared at me in a stunned silence. They looked sorry for me, but no one seemed to even _think_ of backing me up.

After a few more minute of excruciating silence, Carlisle flashed me a dark smile and said, "You are all dismissed. I will be back on Friday night to discuss what Edward has so rudely interrupted. As for you Edward, I expect you to be in my office at 6 pm tomorrow." _I'm giving you time to cool off. If you will behave well tomorrow, your punishment may not be too bad._

I nodded, too surprised to say anything. I always had temper problems, but this was out of line, even for me. Carlisle smiled yet again, and dashed off. He didn't live with his "employees". _Him and his fucking I-am-above-everyone complex._

"Man, you told Carlisle off! If you're still breathing tomorrow, then we can take a hunting trip together to celebrate!" Emmett slapped me on the back playfully, finding this highly amusing.

"Shit Masen, you shouldn't have stood up for me. We both know I deserved it," Laurent told me.

Though he protected himself with his bastard act, he was really a good guy underneath. _At least someone cares._

"No one deserves to be humiliated like that," I said, while putting my arm around Tanya's waist. We played the young couple act perfectly, constantly touching, shooting each other sly smiles and all that jazz.

When we got to our room, Tanya didn't say anything but, "I don't agree with what you did, but I respect what you did for Laurent."

"Thanks _beautiful_, your support will get me through the day." My voice was dripping with sarcasm, but I didn't really give a damn. If I wanted to feel sorry for myself I sure as Hell would.

Half an hour later, when Tanya had already gone to meet Demetri, I was left with no distractions. Nothing to stop me from thinking of what might happen if tomorrow's meeting did not go well.

_I am so fucking dead._


	6. Up Against The Wall

_Previously..._

"_Do you love him?" she asked me. This time, she seemed sincerely curious, rather than just hunting for a good piece of gossip._

"_I mean," she continued, "if I had a hottie like Jake, I would be showing him off as much as I could."_

"_Well that's the difference between you and me," I said rather cruelly. "You enjoy shoving your good things in others peoples faces, while I prefer to keep everyone happy and unaware."_

_That last comment of mine must have hit a nerve, because Jessica didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Not that it mattered much, I was still thinking about her last question._

_Did I love Jacob Black? _

* * *

**_6._**

_(Bella's Point of View)_

"Looks like the Untouchables recruited two more motherfuckers," Mike growled, as ten of the most physically attractive beings on Earth strolled into the cafeteria.

I shrugged, feigning nonchalance. On the inside, I was panicking, though I was sure the empathetic leech could not feel it. What if those "talent scout" vampires found out about my power? The only thing that had kept Jake from turning me was my extreme hatred to all things leech. I was still waiting for Jacob to text me about the latest additions to my _favorite_ group of vampires.

Fucking Gold-Eyes.

Lauren elbowed me, effectively snapping me back to reality. Though she had her annoying moments, she was a loyal friend. I tuned into Jessica's prattling.

". . . and Rosalie! I mean, what a pretentious bitch!" Jessica exclaimed, blissfully unaware of the aforementioned bitch's vampire hearing. The double birdie she flipped us did not go unnoticed by Mike and I. Mike retaliated with another crude gesture, and I decided to pull out the gossiping-about-you-when-I-know-that-you're-listening-in card.

"I don't get why she's so admired," I began; my pent up anger was controlling my words. "She's just a cold hearted bitch who does nothing but fuck her "untouchable" friends. I don't give two shits about how hot she is, I'd rather die than be a _monster like her._"

That last little retort seemed to have done it for Miss America of 1850, because I swear I felt the earth quake under her perfectly manicured nails as she slapped her table in anger.

Jessica completely ignored my comment (damn, can that girl hold a grudge) and went on about Emmett, which was a very poor move on her part. I mean, who, after bashing a girl with the harshest of words (okay, that's partially my fault), goes on about how she'd like to fuck said girl's boyfriend. Well, something of the sort. I didn't pride myself in knowing the technicalities in vampire mating. Note the use of the word pride. I was sure my body knew a lot about that shit.

That Jessica got herself into some serious crap when she opened her big mouth. The blond vampire stalked up to my table, her anger emanating in every step of her designer heels.

Jessica, sure that Rosalie heard nothing of our previous conversation, smiled pleasantly at her.

Dumbass.

Rosalie shoved Jessica out of her chair gently. I say "gently" because apart from a bruised side, I'm pretty sure Jessica had no permanent damage.

"Listen to me, you little whore! If you get within two feet of Emmett, or any of the men who sit at my table, I will hurt you so fucking bad that your mom won't even recognize you." Rosalie smiled wickedly at me, and returned to her table. We both knew who that threat was really aimed at. I was Miss Popularity at our humble Forks High, so I was the one who would get beat up for this shit.

Our table was unnaturally quiet for the rest of lunch, leaving me to my thoughts. I wasn't complaining though; I was getting tired of Jessica's incessant babble.

* * *

It didn't take long for the classroom to fill. I sat down in my private lab table, smiling at Jessica's distance from Eric "Gaylord" Yorkie. Let the show begin.

_Mr. Banner owns, _I decided as I settled myself comfortably for double period Biology. Well, I had considered Mr. B to be pretty awesome, until a bloodsucker entered the room, flashing the girls a seductively crooked smile. A smile that said, "I'm better than you and I know it – But hey! You've got female parts, so I'll take you." I could have sworn I saw Gaylord readjust his pants.

"Masen," Banner greeted him coolly. "Please take a seat beside Miss Swan."

Masen glared at me, his fists clenched in anger. Masen shoved my books to the floor to make room for his own, which somehow went unnoticed by Mr. Banner.

I froze in my seat, suddenly wishing that I was somewhere else. Anywhere but here.

Masen's reaction reminded me of the first and only time Jake had met Angela. The instant he laid eyes on her, Jacob had invented some lame excuse and left, but not before making me promise not to leave the two of them alone again.

Masen had the same stiff stance, same clenched fists, and above all, the same murderous glare that Jacob had when he had sniffed his "bloodsinger".

I made sure not to move for the rest of the class, completely ignoring Mr. Banner's speech on a molecular something or other. I was far too busy contemplating what I would write in my will. _Maybe I should let Charlie donate my body to scientific advancement. _

When It was twenty-three minutes and seventeen seconds till the end of class, (yes, I was counting) my iPhone vibrated in my pocket. I shot a quick glance at Banner, who was writing god knows what on the white board, and grabbed my cell phone and put it in my lap.

_**Jacob Black**__ Text (2)_

I opened up his texts, my heart beating erratically in my chest in fear of what I might find.

The first one read:

LAURNT ? BLCK HAIR BUZZD CNT FND MRE ON HM

Laurent. So that was the name of the one who was sucking of Irina's face in the cafeteria. What surprised me was that Jake's source knew nothing on him and his powers. If I hadn't known that Carlisle was an obsessed power hunter, I would have assumed he had just added Laurent to expand his clan. Whatever his power was, it had to be pretty good for Carlisle to keep it under wraps. After another glance in Mr. Banner's direction, I read the next text.

EDWRD MASN RDISH HAIR STAY AWAY !! MND READR & EXPRIENCD FIGHTR. CULNS BEST.

I was sure my heart had stopped beating for a moment, but not only from Jake's text. I felt like I was being watched. I turned to look at my lab partner, only to find him staring at me.

I had the crème de la crème of the Gold-Eyes as my lab partner.

He knew, and not only that, now he had an excuse to kill me. I knew too much, and I was in relations with another vampire.

_I am so dead.  
_

Amazing how I was savoring my final minutes of biology. I was sure – no, positive – that this would be my final class. I was still perfecting my mental will. _I wonder if Edward would let me write it up before I –_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. _And my life._

I was surprisingly calm for someone who was about to die; I waited patiently for the classroom to clear. I'd rather wait for him than have him chase me. Masen was still, possibly wondering why I was still sitting here.

Finally the classroom was empty. Edward roughly grabbed onto my sleeve, dragging me to the door – where a very confused Mike stood. It wasn't Edward roughly holding onto my sleeve, it was _him. Those eyes… _

"Bella? We've got P.E." Mike said uncertainly. I could barely hear him through the memories that were flashing around me.

_His red, glowing eyes twinkled wickedly. He was enjoying my fear. We both knew I had no chance against him. He roughly pushed me back against the wall, enjoying my terrorized screams._

"NOOO!" the wail filled my ears, loud and fearful. It took me a second to notice that I was the one screaming. I was suddenly aware of my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that I was no longer outside of the biology room with Mike.

Edward had me up against the wall of some hallway, his hand stifling my screams. He glared at me, his yellow orbs trying to read me and failing.

He grabbed me by my ponytail and growled, "Who the fuck are you?!"

* * *

**A/N:** I really loved this chapter because the plot is really moving along now :D  
Okay, not really. I just think Bella is hysterical. I love the voices in my head 3

I've already got part of the next chapter written so updates'll move along once I update Savage (sorry about the hiatus, you know, life)

The sad part is that I'm basically writing this note to myself because no one is reading my stories :(  
If you are good hearted (or know me in real life) please give a poor little fourteen-year-old a break and review.

HAHA!!!! Wasn't that depressing?! I re-read this and started laughing =D

~Sharon

P.S. My sister thinks I'm mental because I admitted to having voices in my head. I assured her that most of the people on this site suffer from certain velvet voices talking to them in their head ^_^

P.P.S. Molly and Michal: You guys better review or else I'll... yell at you through an email or something equally scary.


	7. Memories

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

**

* * *

**

7.

**_(Edward's Point of View)_**

_Previously…_

_Before I could regain my composure, I began to defend Laurent. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?! LAURENT WASN'T FOLLOWING 'THEIR WAYS', HE WAS ACTING LIKE A NORMAL VAMPIRE. NORMAL. UNLIKE YOU AND YOU HUMAN AVERSION SHIT!"_

_Everyone just stared at me in a stunned silence. They looked sorry for me, but no one seemed to even __think__ of backing me up._

_After a few more minute of excruciating silence, Carlisle flashed me a dark smile and said, "You are all dismissed. I will be back on Friday night to discuss what Edward has so rudely interrupted. As for you Edward, I expect you to be in my office at 6 pm tomorrow." __I'm giving you time to cool off. If you will behave well tomorrow, your punishment may not be too bad._

_I nodded, too surprised to say anything. I always had temper problems, but this was out of line, even for me. Carlisle smiled yet again, and dashed off. He didn't live with his "employees". __Him and his fucking I-am-above-everyone complex._

* * *

I walked toward the white manor I called prison warily, trying to think of anything other than what Carlisle had planned for me. I searched for Laurent's thoughts, hoping to find a hint into what I was in for, and heard nothing. I heard nothing from him or from any other person. The constant buzz of thoughts that usually filled my head had suddenly disappeared, leaving an empty silence in my head.

I ignored the sinking feeling in my stomach while I desperately searched for anything that might distract me.

* * *

"_Who the fuck are you?" I growled at the human girl. Not only did this bitch smell too good, she knew everything. _

"_Isabella Swan, dipshit. This was covered in biology." Her glare matched mine and just as I was about to speak, she spit in my face. A human spit in my fucking face. I didn't even care that Carlisle would freak over her death. A human who made my throat burn like a newborn and pissed me off was worth it._

"_Listen to me, bitch. I will kill you. If you want it painless, you will cooperate."_

_She pretended to think that over for a minute. "Hmmm… Death or death? Tough choice. I think I'll go with annoying the shit out of you." She smiled widely. How could such a beautiful girl be involved in the war? Unless… FUCK!_

"_You're involved with the cannibals." I knew. Her miniscule reactions worked against her. "What are you, some sort of pet? Giving head to Sam Uley on the weekends?"_

_Swan instantly stiffened. I stroked her cheek with my fingernails. (Gently, of course, wouldn't want t break the human.)_

"_Not Uley, but you've definitely been used. I smell him on you, sweetheart. Is my little friend being violated by… Jacob Black?" I guessed that last part, but her reaction was priceless._

_The look of horror on her face was sprinkled with vulnerability. The look that the actresses attempt to portray when they are being blackmailed. Perhaps that's what all this foreplay was leading up to._

"_What do you want from me?" she whispered. I broke her. She was fighting off her tears as she tried to keep a calm face. Her mind might have been blank, but I knew exactly what she was thinking._

"_That bastard told you he loved you, didn't he? You believed him, fell for his lies, and now you're shocked that all he ever wanted was nice, warm, human sex."_

_I had her cornered, mentally and physically. She was up against the wall, with my arms on either side of the wall. Trapped in vampire cage. Mentally, she was trying to figure out how she could have ever fallen for Jacob. _

_This was all a god damn game of chess._

_She glanced at me warily, as if waiting for me to kill her._

"_I have three options: _

"_One, I can kill you and save myself from all this shit._

"_Two, I can change you into a vampire. We both know that I can't read your thoughts; Carlisle would love to have another powerful vampire." Bella swore by these words. _

"_Then, there's option number three…"_

* * *

Rosalie opened the front door for me with an apologetic frown darkening her features. Rosalie. No wonder I couldn't read anyone's thoughts, she canceled my power.

"I'm sorry Edward," she said quietly, "_he_ made me."

I growled. Carlisle was here.

Before I could beg her to release her hold on my power, Emmett and Laurent entered.

"Dude, I swear, I tried to get out of it but he made me!" Laurent frantically whispered. I gave him a weak smile. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but Laurent was one of those really guilty types; he definitely didn't need anymore guilt on his conscience.

"I'm sorry, man," McCarthy said. "Of all of us, you are the last one on my list to deserve a punishment."

Carlisle stepped into the room. It was then that I realized that Emmett and Laurent were holding onto my arms. As usual, Carlisle chose the strongest to hold me back from… it.

"I think it's my place to decide who gets punished, Emmett." Carlisle was known for his heartfelt greetings, obviously.

I started panicking. I couldn't help it, Carlisle was so fucking intimidating. The way he looked at me, as if I was some child he would love to spank, scared the shit out of me.

Carlisle flashed his shit eating grin. "Brace yourself, Edward. This is going to hurt an awful lot."

Suddenly Rosalie released her hold on my power. A flood of mental voices hit me all at once, loud and painful. I tried to grab onto my head, to somehow go back to the silence, but my arms where being held by my so called friends.

It felt like someone had put the voices in my head on maximum volume – on a deafening extreme that I could never grow accustomed to.

Then, the real hell began.

Victoria's face was everywhere. Every moment, every touch, attacking me. I screamed out in agony, unable to tune out the memories Carlisle was sending. I flailed, I kicked, I swore every profanity I knew, but nothing helped. Nothing stopped the pain.

She was laughing now, her red hair shining in the sun.

"I love you," she whispered softly, bringing herself closer to me.

"Imagine if there were monsters," she giggled. "Do you think I could be a monster, Daddy?"

Carlisle began showing me things I never saw.

"NOO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DADDY! DADDY!" Victoria screamed, kicking and flailing against the big men who held her.

"Your father's not here right now," Carlisle told her, "It's his fault if you die."

"NO! Daddy loves me! You're the bad man!" Victoria shot back. Her little fists were clenched in anger.

Carlisle checked his watch. "He's late. No use keeping the brat. Riley, kill her."

I watched the beast suck the life out of my baby. I watched him ruthlessly throw her body to the ground.

I stopped fighting Emmett and Laurent; I became limp in their grasp.

"Please," I begged. "Please stop!"

Rosalie stopped manipulating my power. Carlisle stopped thinking of Victoria. Emmett and Laurent released me.

And I? I fell into a heap of tearless sobs.

_It's all my fault._

_IT'S ALL MY FAULT!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** To lazy to proofread. Typos are my fault ;D

A couple things to remember:

- This is Alternate Universe, so in my lovely world, human/vampire sex is common. (Don't expect a Renesmee though, vampires can't have kids.) This is why the Volturi actually had to make a law to stop all human/vampire relations.

- All of the vampires in Carlisle's Coven have powers, I just haven't let you in on all of them yet ^^

- Victoria was Edward's daughter. There is a reason this chapter is vague about her =)

- Bella can't touch a vampire without remebering _him._ Who is _him_? Wait and see. But wait! She kissed Jake before... Hmmm, what am I planning?

- What is that option number three..?

Thanks for reading! Thanks to the people that take the time to review ;)


End file.
